


Командная работа

by Yozhik



Category: Criminal Minds, Saiyuki
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	Командная работа

– Не боишься? – спрашивает Санзо, кивая на стену, увешанную картами, жутковатыми рисунками, листами для заметок.  
– Нет, – Эль пожимает плечами. – Это как ночевать на работе. А боюсь я только дома.  
Санзо улыбается – он не особо ей сейчас верит, но спорить себе дороже; да и не так уж и важно; вернее, важно, но не к месту, не ко времени; о страхах нужно говорить иначе, ещё успеется.  
– Что-то новое? – Эль перебивает его мысли, словно догадавшись, куда они ведут, хотя почему «словно».  
– Вот, смотри, – Санзо отмечает новую точку на карте. – Блин, а я и не знал, что там пагода есть, в ней небось лет десять даже мышей не бывало.  
– А ты сам-то там был?  
– Нет.  
– Значит, заскочим на всякий случай.  
Эль подходит ближе, чуть щурится, разглядывая карту; Санзо чувствует идущее от неё тепло, это сбивает с мысли, отвлекает – и, может быть, это не так уж и плохо, он меньше всего сейчас хочет думать о вандализме. Пожалуй, он даже сам бы сейчас ограбил какую-нибудь пагоду, если б точно знал, что после этого его оставят в покое.  
– Это личное, – задумчиво говорит Эль, и Санзо чуть не подскакивает на месте. Замечтался, надо же.  
– В смысле?  
– Смотри, – её рука скользит по карте. – Здесь, здесь, здесь. Один район, похожие места, никакой выгоды. Ищи того, кто связан или был связан с этими местами, и на что-то обижен.  
– Я, – хмыкает Санзо, – никого искать не намерен. У меня пока ещё есть, на кого это свалить.

– Смотри, – Санзо бросает стопку бумаги на стол.  
Хаккай быстро перелистывает страницы.  
– Можешь не объяснять, – кивает он. – Ищем местного с личными мотивами и недавно пережитой стрессовой ситуацией. Без проблем. Тариф стандартный.  
Эль искренне смеётся.  
– Ну у тебя и друзья!  
Санзо только разводит руками, мол, что есть, то есть.  
А Хаккай только улыбается, коротко, внимательно оглядывает обоих.  
– И я надеюсь, что в надлежащий срок вы вспомните, какая у меня на самом деле специализация.  
И Эль отвечает ему долгим понимающим взглядом.


End file.
